Cansada de perder
by PajaroLoco24
Summary: Natsuki tiene una nueva encrucijada ¿Que decidira hacer?


He aquí otra pequeña historia de mi pareja favorita, disfruten :D

Cansada de perder

Y ahí estaba yo de nuevo, si, con nuevos conflictos sentimentales. Sabía que ella esperaba por mí, pero simplemente mi cobardía hacia estragos sobre mí. Creo que en ese momento estaba debatiendo que era lo que mas pesaba en mi interior, si el irritante y delirante dolor de no tenerla a mi lado o mi cobardía.

Creo que seria buen momento para explicar la situación. Después del maldito/bendito festival, para terminar el año de manera "normal", mi curso (fue solo Mai, pero como Kanzaki, Tate y Mikoto babean por ella, no hubo quien se atreviera a contradecirle) decidió adoptar una conocida e importante tradición norteamericana. Si, saben de lo que estoy hablando, Mai nos obligo a hacer un maldito baile de graduación para la promoción de ese año.

Como era de esperarse, me arrastraron a todo este asunto, pero por supuesto no pensaba ir. Ayude en todo el proceso de organización y ejecución pero sinceramente eso era algo a lo que no me apetecía pertenecer.

Pero justo e esos momentos, estaba mirando el traje que Mai se había encargado de traer hasta mi residencia y pensando en lo que me había dicho.

"_Sabes que ella estará esperando allí por ti, por una vez en tu vida deja que alguien te ame de verdad; y sinceramente nadie te podrá amar como ella lo hace"_

Yo no buscaba lastimarla, se que ella estaba esperando a que mi valentía hiciera acto de aparición y me dignara a pedirle ser su pareja para SU baile de graduación. Pero simplemente no pude, aunque tuve la intención el terror gano esa batalla, asique supongo que ira sola o con alguna de sus insoportables fans, solo espero que no sea con la de pelos verdes.

Entre todos mis pensamientos, un mensaje de texto llego a mi celular, lo tome y divise que era un mensaje de la araña, seguramente querrá burlarse porque a ella la invito Takeda y yo estaba sola en mi casa tomando una cerveza.

"_Doña "destruyo a todos por Natsuki" vino con Tomoe._

_Después no digas que nunca te ayudo cachorro, aquí te esperamos._

_PD: trae mucho drama contigo que esto esta aburrido."_

Y allí estaba mi encrucijada, debía decidir si ir a reclamar lo que es mío o dejar que la niñata de pelos verdes toque el cuerpo de Shizuru cuando bailen.

…

….

…..

-ESO SI QUE NO, LA TOCA Y LA MATO.- grite a la nada, dejando el celular en la mesa y agarrando el traje que Mai me había traído.

A decir verdad, era perfecto para mi, un saco entallado azul cobalto con solapas blancas y bordados dorados, un pantalón negro simple de vestir y una camisa blanca. Común, sencillo y personal, la verdad es que Mai se había portado muy bien en esa ocasión.

A penas termine de arreglarme, salí como rayo hacia mi moto y a toda velocidad me dirigí a la mansión de Reito, que era el lugar en donde se celebraría el baile.

-¿Dónde diablos esta Natsuki?- Mai preguntaba desesperadamente a Nao.

-No lo se, hice lo mío, espero que saque agallas y traiga su sucio trasero mayonesero hasta aquí- susurraba preocupada la pelirroja.

-Mas le vale que saque agallas, porque Kanzaki arreglo los votos para que ellas dos salgan reinas del baile, no quiero que Fujino-san pase por un momento vergonzoso por culpa de esa delincuente- afirmaba con la cara roja del coraje, claro, Natsuki era su amiga, pero eso no quitaba que ella supiera lo idiota que podría llegar a ser esa muchacha.

Justo en ese momento, Yukino estaba subiendo los escalones que la llevaban hacia el escenario. Mai, Nao, Mikoto y Reito se miraron preocupados al notar que la peli cobalto todavía no había llegado.

-Hola a todos, en nombre del consejo escolar, esperamos que estén pasando una noche maravillosa-claro que Yukino estaba pasando una noche hermosa, si Haruka era su pareja, por lo menos la rubia era menos terca para el amor –Ahora ha llegado el momento que todos estamos esperando.-dijo recibiendo dos sobres de su asistente-La reina del baile es…¡Fujino Shizuru!-exclamo con alegría.

Shizuru, que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen, sentada en una de las mesas laterales junto con su "cita" que a cada segundo intentaba de entablar una conversación que nunca llegaba a un intercambio de tres frases, enfundada en su bellísimo vestido violeta se levanto un tanto confundida y camino a paso lento y formal hacia el escenario.

Recibió la corona y como era el protocolo, debía esperar a "su rey" para posteriormente dar paso al baile del rey y la reina, ¿Qué clase de idiota habrán elegido para acompañarla en ese baile?

-Y nuestro rey es…..-dijo dando un poco de suspenso mientras abría el sobre que contenía el nombre del futuro soberano- ¡Kuga…..¿Natsuki?- Yukino releyó el papel varias veces para cerciorarse de que no hubiese algún error, pero no.

La multitud empezó a buscar a Natsuki, pero no se encontraba entre los presentes, entonces volvieron su vista hacia alguien que caminaba con paso firme hacia el escenario. Cuanto coraje tenia esa chica para atreverse a tomar el lugar de rey, no, para tomar el lugar de Kuga.

Tomoe subió al escenario y camino hacia Shizuru, quien portaba una falsa sonrisa, una mascara que nadie supo distinguir, excepto Natsuki. Cuando la chica de pelos disparejos llego a la altura de la peli ocre, alzo su mano para tomar la de ella, pero un ruido la interrumpió.

Alguien, había abierto la puerta principal de una sola patada, alguien que atrajo toda la atención del salón sobre si, alguien que caminaba con seguridad y confianza.

-Rayos, esta cachorra se tomo muy a pecho lo del drama- susurro Nao a Mai, quien asentía atenta a lo que estaba asando en esos momentos.

Natsuki subió al escenario y se interpuso entre Shizuru y Tomoe, girando en dirección de su único amor, pronuncio una simple petición.

-¿Me permite esta pieza señorita?- dijo la motociclista mirando intensamente a la bella kaichou.

Shizuru no respondió, solo extendió su mano esperando a que la de Natsuki la sujetara, cosa que no tardo en pasar. La peli cobalto efectuó una venia y guio a su amada hasta el centro de la pista de baile, dejando a Tomoe con mil maldiciones atragantadas.

Simplemente bailaron, como si no hubiese nadie más, aunque la multitud tuviera toda su atención sobre ellas dos. Estaban en su mundo, un mundo del cual no tenían intención alguna de regresar.

-Pensé que mi Natsuki no vendría- dijo después de un tiempo de silencio.

-Yo pensaba igual, pero me di cuenta de que estoy cansada de perder y perder a la persona que mas amo en este mundo no estaba dentro de mis planes-contesto con una sonrisa infectada de amor.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido.-pronuncio suavemente la de ojos rojos.

-Se supone que debería traerte un presente por tu graduación-hizo una pausa- pero con estas decisiones de ultimo momento, solo traje esto- dijo algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto con curiosidad.

De un instante a otro, los labios de Natsuki habían usurpado el espacio físico de los de Shizuru, conformando un cálido, suave y lento beso. Duro unos cuantos segundos, pero se sintió como la realización de todo el esfuerzo que ambas habían hecho desde que se conocieron.

-Eso.

Espero que les haya gustado, saludos!

Siganme en twitter _lugleeklcm_


End file.
